


Nyan Puke Nails and Black Silk Scarves

by bluehairedharlequin



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, And I do mean very very mild, Crossdressing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frank is a little shit that paints people's nails badly, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedharlequin/pseuds/bluehairedharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Gerard woke up, someone, namely the tiny idiot who was currently singing in the kitchen, had decided to paint his fucking fingernails. Not that Gerard had any particular problem with nail polish in general – hell, he’d spent nearly the whole of the Black Parade with the black on his nails – it was just that, well, he wasn’t a neon yellow nail polish kinda guy."</p>
<p>Or - the one in which Frank paints Gerard's nails a hideous colour one morning and Gerard gets his revenge. By tying Frank up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyan Puke Nails and Black Silk Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakeMyLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMyLife/gifts).



> The original prompt for this was suggested to me by TakeMyLife in around about January time, and was something like "nail polish, food (sex?) and belts/scarves".
> 
> Originally published on FicWad and one of my earlier shots at smut.

When Gerard woke up, someone, namely the tiny idiot who was currently singing in the kitchen, had decided to paint his fucking fingernails. Not that Gerard had any particular problem with nail polish in general – hell, he’d spent nearly the whole of the Black Parade with the black on his nails – it was just that, well, he wasn’t a _neon yellow_ nail polish kinda guy.

So, of course, being fully aware of this, Frank had apparently decided to paint his nails in the disgusting colour. After glaring at his garish, badly painted nails for anther minute, Gerard groaned and pulled himself out of bed to go and hunt down his incredibly irritating and impossibly adorable boyfriend, who had switched from singing to loudly humming some LeATHERMOUTH song, the noise still coming from the kitchen.

Stalking into the smae room as his boyfriend, Gerard plonked himself into seat next to Frank at the kitchen counter, took a swig of coffee from Frank’s unicorn mug (either it had been stolen - _accidently_ , of course - from Mikey and Alicia’s house, or it had been a present from Mikey) and shoved his nails under Frank’s nose.  
  
“Care to tell me as to why my nails look like Nyan Cat puked on them?”  
  
Frank stooped humming Fifth Period Massacre; looked seriously at Gerard’s fingernails for a moment, before looking up and regarding Gerard’s face gravely. He shook his head slowly.  
  
“I didn’t do this Gee. How wasted did you get last night?” Frank asks, still with that somber look on his face, like he was disappointed in Gerard. The red head would totally get why too – he’d been sober for seven and a half years, so why would that have changed? He feels panicked for a moment, until he spots Frank’s face creasing into the familiar lines of laughter, and swats at the smaller tattooed man.

“Asshole.” Gerard’s laughing as well though, and Frank knows he’s been forgiven. Gerard takes another slurp of coffee from Franks mug, and tangles his legs with Franks, causing the younger man to smile.

“Plans for today?” Frank asks, looking back at the newspaper he’d been idly flipping through whilst waiting for Gerard to wake up. Gerard studies Frank for a moment, taking in the short dark hair, the tattooed arms he can see (unlike his tattooed chest which is currently covered in a faded Black Flag t-shirt), and the mildly concentrated expression that sits on his face.

“You have some LeATHERMOUTH stuff to be working on, right?” Frank hums affirmatively in response to Gerard’s question. “And I have to carry on working on the Umbrella Academy…” He trails off and Frank looks up at him, grinning.

“You missed some kind of deadline again, didn’t you?” Frank is smirking that irresistible smirk, and Gerard can only duck his head, his cheeks flaming like his hair.

“I’m certain Becky told me it was due next week.” Gerard says mournfully, lowering his head to the counter dejectedly, Frank still grinning away at his boyfriends’ forgetfulness and general idiocy. Frank reaches out a hand and strokes it through Gerard’s hair, loving the feeling of the soft hair between his fingers. The roots are showing up again though, and Frank smiles at Gerard's lack of care about his grooming. Some things never change. He looks at how awfully Gerard’s nails are painted and giggles to himself. There was a reason Gerard had to paint everyone else’s nails whilst on tour – and in general really – and that was because he was used to doing fancy brush strokes; unlike everyone else who either spent their time strumming strings or hitting things. Hardly nail-polish-applying practice.

Gerard purrs quietly at the feel of Frank stroking his hair, and then lifts his head at the sound of Frank’s sunny child like giggle that makes Gerard melt on the inside.

“What’s so funny?” Frank looks at his red haired boyfriend nails and nods his head towards them, and carries on giggling. Gerard shakes his head and mock growls at Frank. “We’d better have nail polish remover. Or I’m going to get you so hard and then tie you to the bed and leave you there.” Frank laughs until Gerard makes his well thought out threat, and then begins to look mildly worried and slightly turned on.

“Well… aha… no, we don’t have any.” Gerard rolls his eyes, and then glares at Frank slightly. Frank tenses in this seat, half hoping that Gerard will jump him now, and half praying he doesn’t. Gerard can be a lengthy, mean and _teasing_ motherfucker in bed and Frank’s supposed to be meeting the rest of the band and their manager in an hour. He still needs to shower and get changed and whilst being chained to the bed with a hard on for a while does sounds appealing, he really doesn’t have the time. Gerard chuckles softly when he sees Frank tense and leans over slightly to kiss Frank’s shoulder. His eyes are half lidded though, and Frank knows he’s plotting in that gorgeous head of his.

“I’ll get you when you least expect it…” Gerard trails off, jokingly ominous, before shuffling over to the coffee machine and beginning to make another batch for himself. Frank pokes out his tongue, and mumbles something about having to get ready and Gerard is fucking lucky that he doesn’t have to leave the house in order to work.

“I have to _leave the house to in order to work_ when we go touring and promoting and annoy producers, don’t I?” Gerard teases Frank, leaning against the counter by the coffee machine. Frank narrows his eyes at Gerard’s smartass comment.

“Okay, you don’t have to leave the house until we start working on a new album, which won’t happen anytime soon because you don’t have any “creative visions” or whatever the hell you have before we write a new album and also because you and I are too busy with writing comic books and being in another band.” Frank retorts. Gerard just flaps his hand at his tattooed boyfriend, laughing slightly.

“Just _go_ , you crazy fool and I’ll tie you up or some shit later, okay?” Frank shakes his heads, and leaves the kitchen to go and get ready for his day; unlike Gerard who could sit in his pj’s all day idly sketching shit and calling it work. By the time he’s out of the shower and about to leave, he pokes his head into Gerard’s studio and smiles when he see’s his boyfriend sketching out some panels. He leaves the house quietly, and smiles to himself. His life is _awesome_.

***

His life is _awful._ The fucking producer was a pain in the ass all day, and he’s pretty sure the entire band felt like killing him by the end of the day. It’s at times like this that Frank really envies Gerard and his ability to draw shit, and can just stay at home for his other job.

He crashes in the door and can only hear Gerard’s music vibrating all the walls of the house. Frank grins fondly at the trait both him and Gerard possess – the inability to have music playing quietly. He’s not sure it’s because they’ve gone partially deaf from standing next to huge amps for the last ten years, or just because listening to music quietly is like eating pancakes without syrup – completely and utterly wrong.

Frank creeps up the stairs towards Gerard’s studio; it’s the highest and airiest room in the house and the walls are basically made of windows. It has huge black out blinds for when Gerard feels like drawing in the dark though. He insisted, obviously. It was the attic at some point. Mikey always jokes that it shows how happy Gerard is now as compared to his teens – he’s moved from the dark, dank basement up into a (sometimes) bright, airy attic. Frank always feels proud that he’s part of the reason for that change. He pushes open the door and is confused when he can’t see any trace of his boyfriend – there’s no cherry red hair poking above the huge canvas, or whatever it is, there’s no paint/ink/charcoal covered hands moving to grab some other paint/ink/charcoal from the small table next to the huge canvas.

The confusion suddenly clears as a black silk scarf covers his eyes. Gerard clearly couldn’t find any nail varnish remover.

“Hey sugar,” Gerard purrs into Frank ear. Frank shivers deliciously, already beginning to forget his shitty day. “Bad day?” Gerard’s teeth graze Frank ear lightly, eliciting a small moan from the tattooed man. Gerard knows Frank’s ears are his weak spot, dammit. He refuses to feel embarrassed. Gerard tightens the scarf and ties it, leaving Frank completely blind.

“I’m not going back on my promise from earlier, Frankie” Gerard trills quietly, still breathing the words straight into Frank’s ear and Frank just feels heat rush into his lower stomach, a white hot, writhing, twisting monster. Gerard slides his hands around Frank hips and begins to guide him into their room, deliberately rubbing himself against Frank’s ass and causing the smaller man to moan and grind back ever so slightly.

Gerard bites his lip as he tries to contain himself – the whole idea of tonight is that he stays in control and gets to watch Frank squirm as his reward. Although he had a feeling that Frank was going to make it as difficult as possible for Gerard to keep a clear head. They get to the bedroom quickly, and Frank is shoved back towards the bed – still blindfolded. He’s laying sprawled across the bed, and his apprehension only grows when he feels the bed dip next to him, and Gerard begin to trail his fingers all over Frank’s chest.

Then the pale artist fingers Frank loves so much are sliding under his t-shirt, revealing the ink dyed into his skin forever, and teasing his nipples gently. He feels the hem of t-shirt being clamped and then draged up over his chest, and then tugged over his head, mussing his hair as it did so. His t-shirt gone, Frank’s breath hitches when he feels Gerard nudge at the waistband of his jeans, and feels a touch of smugness in the fog of lust that’s clouding his brain.

He had a feeling Gerard would jump him when he got home, so he had put on black lace underwear that morning, knowing it would tip the red head over the edge that little bit quicker. The jeans are tugged down his legs roughly and Frank waits until he hears Gerard’s breath catch slightly. Sure enough, he hears Gerard’s moan and wishes he could see his boyfriend’s face, instead of being restricted by the silk scarf still tied around his eyes. But he couldn’t see, so he was surprised when he felt Gerard nipping down the sides of his neck.

“Do you have any fucking idea how hot you look right now, Frankie?” Gerard’s breath is hot and dry on Frank’s throat, and when Frank feels Gerard poking into thigh, he feels a shot of desire and pride run through his veins that he’s making Gerard this desperate, this crazy. He decides to make it that little bit worse for this trying-to-be-dominant boyfriend. Frank smirks slightly, and lightly runs his hand down his own chest and then over his waist and down towards his lace covered dick, teasing the black lace for a second, relishing in Gerard’s groan, before trailing his hand down his thigh, until he was next to where he could feel Gerard nudging into him. He creeps his hand over to Gerard’s crotch and palms it.

Gerard growls, a low, rough sound that makes Frank want to shove him up against the nearest wall and ravish him until they’re both spent and dizzy. The stupid scarf is getting in the way of those brilliant plans. He can still feel Gerard under his teasing fingers though and carefully inches his way up Gerard’s quivering body, feeling with sneaking hands, running his mouth over every sweet spot on Gerard that he can get his hands on. The irony’s not lost on Frank.

He’s the one blindfolded, threatened, and Gerard very obviously has plans. Yet Frank is the one making Gerard a lust consumed mess, despite Gerard supposedly holding all the cards. Gerard’s nearly stopped breathing and Frank wants to feel more of his creamy, soft skin. He hooks his hands under Gerard’s t-shirt and tugs it off, before lazily letting his hands wander all over Gerard’s chest, grinning when he felt the warm buds that are Gerard’s nipples. Frank lowers his mouth to one of Gerard’s nipples, and begins to suck on it, loving the tiny mewl Gerard lets out. Frank reaches his hand up to his eyes, intending to remove the blindfold so he can see his gorgeous, now flushed, boyfriend shiver with all the pleasure Frank is going to give him. Except just before he managed to pull the scarf off, Gerard pins Frank’s arm to his side.

“Nice try, sugar” he purrs in Frank’s ear. Frank rolls his eyes behind the fold, but they quickly roll to the back of his head when Gerard slides down his decorated body and begins to remove the black lace with his teeth, deliberately teasing Frank’s dick with hot breath and little strokes with his tongue through the lace. Frank kicks them off once the lace is halfway around his thighs and Gerard chuckles quietly at seeing how hard and desperate Frank is.

The sight is almost making Gerard give up his plans to sadistically leave Frank hard and moaning. The sheen of sweat over his olive skin and tattoos, the way he's bucking his hips and the pleas that were escaping his lips just made Gerard want to tie him up and take him. But Frank looked so delicious squirming and writhing under Gerard’s touch, and he decides to follow through with that morning’s threat. Frank's already desperately hard, but Gerard knows that if he got started, Frank would be begging wantonly and gasping and whining – and the thought of it almost made Gerard let go right there and then.

Instead, he roughly kisses Frank, swallowing all the moans and whimpers the younger man releases into his mouth. He makes his way down Frank’s tattooed skin, licking and sucking and biting, enjoying the feel of Frank tensing and whimpering and muttering for Gerard to “hurry the fuck up and do something, before I explode”.

At hearing this, Gerard grins sadistically at Frank and makes a belt appear of nowhere. The red head slips the belt through the headboard, and tugs it around Frank’s wrist, tightening it so the younger couldn’t escape. Gerard leans down and smashes his lips to Frank’s once more, hard and lust filled, before giving Frank a look of pure animalistic desire the blindfolded man couldn’t see, and got off the bed. Frank whimpers and it takes all of Gerard’s willpower not to slither back onto the huge bed and fuck Frank into oblivion right there and then, while he was clearly so aroused and begging for it. But the red head restrains himself and knows it will be so much better for both of them if he let Frank squirm for a few minutes; Gerard doubts his self-discipline would last much longer than that – if it lasts that long anyway.

Frank is whining and begging on the bed still, sweat covering his whole body and tugging at his restraints. The whole image was something from Gerard’s dirtiest fantasies and now Frank's spreading his legs and bucking his hips up. Gerard always forgot that Frank knew exactly what made his stomach twist and practically drool with desire. Oh, and now he was moaning Gerard’s name in what had to be the most erotic way in existence, still with his legs splayed open and hips elevated and Gerard literally cannot control himself. Gerard pounced on the bed and released Frank’s hands, and feeling a buzzing in his skin wherever Frank touched him. It was addictive and electric. And Gerard wants it now, and from the way Frank was acting, so did he.

“Care to explain why you’re not naked yet?” Frank growls in his ear, yanking the skinny jeans down his thighs, until they were far enough down that Gerard could kick them off. “Commando as well? Someone’s _desperate_.” Frank adds when he runs a hand lightly over Gerard’s hardened cock, smiling smugly in response to Gerard’s wanton moan.

“I don’t think you can lecture about desperation Frankie, considering you were the one trashing and acting like a whore about two minutes ago.” Frank grins at the statement, unabashed, and grabs Gerard by the back of the head and presses their lips together, sucking on Gerard’s tongue the way he wanted to be sucking Gerard’s cock, before breaking the kiss.

“Shut the fuck up, and just fuck me already – before we both explode” At that, Gerard latches on Frank’s collarbone and lifts his hand, yanking off the blindfold that covered Frank's russet eyes and his huge, lusty pupils. Frank grabs Gerard’s shoulder and positions his boyfriend between his still spread legs and tilts his hips up towards Gerard. The red head kisses Frank viciously, all tongue and teeth, and Frank grinds up hunting for the friction Gerard’s cheated him out of so far. Gerard gets the hint and brings his hip down forcefully, biting Frank’s lower lip at the same time. He loves the grunt Frank lets out into the charged air of their bedroom, and the blood that spills from his cut bottom lip – and what turns Gerard on the most is the fact he knows he caused both of these.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Gerard, stop pissing about and get in me, right the fuck now” Frank breathes out, and Gerard grins, glowing with smugness and lust. He presses their lips and their crotches together again, swallowing Frank’s moan delightfully and relishing in the feel of the shifting muscles of Frank's chest under his own.

“Gerard, I swear to God, fuck me right the fuck now, or I’m not sucking your dick for a week” Frank moans, thrusting his hips and circling them invitingly. Gerard’s gapes slightly partly from the show Frank is putting on for him, and his horrible, mean, nasty threat. Frank is fucking brilliant at cock sucking. And he fucking knows it. Going a week without being blown by Frank would be hell. Gerard promptly slides his fingers in Frank’s awaiting mouth, both of them moaning quietly from the sensation. Frank’s tongues coats the digits in warm saliva, curling and twisting around Gerard’s long fingers, and gently scraping his teeth over the knuckles. Gerard regretfully withdraws his fingers, but presses them at the entrance to his favourite place, relishing Frank’s slutty tendency to grind down on fingers that hadn’t even been pushed in yet.

“Fucking love this, don’t cha Frankie?” Frank’s panting, cock standing swollen and purple, entrance ready and waiting for Gerard, and as much as the red head loves watching his boyfriend fall to pieces with lust, his own had reached its limit, and his body was taking over. And it wants Frank right the fuck now.

Gerard growls and shoves himself into Frank with one stroke, savouring the hot tight heat of Frank and reveling in the younger mans groan. Frank was fucking ready to be taken, and his cock was commanding his brain now and all he could see, hear and feel was his boyfriend writhing underneath him with his skinny legs wrapped around Gerard’s waist. Gerard pulls out slowly, and then slams into Frank, hitting his prostate dead on. Frank arches his back clean off the bed and claws down Gerard’s back; feeling the hot red lines his nails had caused and the resulting grunt Gerard gave made the white hot feeling in Frank’s stomach clench.

Gerard pounds in and out of Frank, and Frank beginning to shake; legs tightening around the red head’s waist, fingers gripping the other shoulders like a lifeline and cock slick and wet with pre-come without anyone even touching it. One more thrust in Frank, prostate smashed into, senses flailing with pleasure. Another, and the white hot feeling builds, rising up through his stomach, contorting his muscles in pure ecstasy, Gerard still shoving into him. And then Gerard pulls out excruciatingly slowly, and Frank can feel the pull of his muscles trying to keep Gerard in.

A pause; and then Gerard’s forcing his way into Frank again, crushing the head of his dick into Frank’s prostate and Frank’s cock twitches and then spurts, the white come coating his and Gerard’s stomach. Frank nearly blacks out from the pleasure, muscles quivering and shudders running through is whole body. Gerard tips his head back and moans – Frank’s inner muscles are spasming around his cock and it almost hurts it feels so good, and Gerard comes then, boring into Frank’s glazed hazel eyes, warmth flushing through his entire body and up his spine.

They both go limp, Gerard pressed flush against Frank’s still trembling body and felt his eyes begin to drift shut, his senses too overwhelmed with the satisfaction to remain active.

“Y’know,” Frank mumbles sleepily “If that’s the ‘punishment’ I get for painting your nails, I’m doing it more often.”


End file.
